


Take a Leap of Faith

by VMarsLover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2 part series, AOS, AU, Agents of SHIELD, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Complete, F/M, Grant Ward - Freeform, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Grant Ward Redemption, Grant Ward-centric, POV Grant Ward, SHIELD, Skyeward - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Coulson never gave Grant Ward a chance. When the team's time jumping stops they decide now is the time to save Ward. Ward Redemption Story. Season 7. Skyeward. 2 Part story. Complete
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is my first time writing for AOS, and posting on this site. Since I usually write on Fanfiction.net. I wrote this in honor of the 2 hour finale airing in less than a day. I wanted to give Ward the redemption he deserves. Ward will forever be one of my favorite characters, and I wish he didn't die as Hive. I was hoping this season he would be given a second chance, but with only an episode left, it seems unlikely. This is a 2 part series.

Take a Leap of Faith-Part 1

The visitor doors open, and I continue to look down until the person is sitting in front of me, once they sit, I look up, and I am met with a face I haven't seen before. The man in front of me is wearing a suit and is smiling at me. We stare at each other for a while, until I finally ask, "Are you, John Garrett?"

The man across from me expresses surprise, but I see a flash of hatred in his eyes.

"No, I am not. I take it you haven't met with him yet," He says.

I shake my head, "The prison guards told me the name and said he would be joining me around 1 this afternoon. But I was confused as to why I was called at 9 instead, by a man who is not John Garrett, but clearly knows him."

The man smiles, "Okay, John is a bad man. I am glad I got to you in time. A few hours before John gets here, I will have my team break you out."

"Why would you do that? And how do I know you aren't the actually the bad guy?" I ask, and I find myself examining his eyes, trying to see a lie.

"Grant, I know you. Even if you don't know me. I was unwilling to give you the benefit of the doubt before, but I want to now"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask.

The man shrugs, and says "Take a leap of faith, which is what I am giving you," and he brings to stand up and walk away but he stops and turns towards me and says "I know what happened at the well was not your fault, I just want you to know that" and he walks away again. Dread fills me again, and the guilt of Tommy's death fills me all over again as if I am the one drowning.

"Wait," I say as I try to stand up, but I am pulled back down by the handcuffs chained to the table.

The man stops again and looks at me, "what time?" I ask.

The man smiles and says, "just stay away from the wall" and walks out of the room.

* * *

As I sit in my cell, I keep away from the wall like the man told me and sit patiently. What if he lied? What if he just wanted to play me and get my hopes up? What if- I don't get time to finish that thought because suddenly I hear a hum and wait.

The wall explodes, creating a small hole, and these vibrations start breaking apart the hole moving the rocks around. When it stops, I walk over to the hole and crawl through having a few of the possessions I have in my cell with me. On the other side, a tall woman with wavy brown hair is waiting for me, and a dark-skinned man who is at least double my size.

"This is him?" the man nods. The female says yes, but she refuses to look at me.

"Come on then," the man asks, and I follow. No questions asked. We walk through the courtyard and carefully walk through the hole in the metal fence into a big field. Panic fills my chest. What if we get caught? We are on foot; they can catch us easily. My fears vanish when the man reaches into his pockets and pulls out a remote and clicks a button.

Suddenly a big plane appears, and I stop walking, and glance up at with awe. The woman turns around and looks at me, she has a smirk on her face, but her facial expressions quickly change, and she's scowling again. I snap myself out of the daze and continue walking until we reach the plane.

The ramp opens, and I am in awe again. Inside is a couple vehicles and motorcycles, and there stands the man who wanted me to take a chance. Beside him is an Asian woman with a blank look on her face. She nods at the brown-haired woman beside me and excuses herself.

The man in the suit extends his hand to me, and I take it. "Phil Coulson," he says.

"Grant Ward," I reply with, and all he says is "I know" and tells me to follow him.

I do as tell and follow him, but the others remain back.

* * *

We sit in his office for hours, and he explains that he is the director of an organization called S.H.E.I.L.D and that this is his team. He then explains that we have met and that I took a dark path that resulted in my death. This doesn't surprise me, I figured death would come to me soon, I just did not expect to make it into my 30's. However, when he tells me that he is from the future that comes as surprise to me, and I found myself asking, "Why are you trying to save me?"

"I failed you the first time and did not see you as a kid who was abused, and brainwashed. I wanted to fix this." I nod.

"So, where do we start?" I ask, and he smiles.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, I train with his team and grow strong. They teach me what it feels like to be a family while also teaching me how to defend myself. They brought me to their base and trusted me.

The majority of the people here had issues with future me, and it pains me that I hurt them. They are careful not to say anything, but they do open up about themselves. Daisy and Simmons were probably taking the longest to warm up to me. Meanwhile, Coulson pretends that all is good, and is focused on helping me.

Daisy erases me from the system and allows me a new beginning by informing my parents that I have passed away. Not like they would care.

May becomes my S.O for the time being and does not go easy on me, and I manage to keep up with her, but never end up winning.

Friday nights, we all relax watching some show Fitz puts on. We all hang out there enjoying each other's company, and for the first time, I can say that I enjoy being with my family. This, however, changes the following Saturday when I am called into Coulson's office.

"It is time you enroll in the academy," and fear floods through me.

"Sir, all due respect but I do not want to go."

Coulson sighs and says, "You are going to do great things. I found someone who will be your SO, who I trust. We will meet again, kid, and this time we will remain together."

I nod, even though I know I am scared. May and the team have prepared me for this, and I know I will make them proud.

I make my exit to go pack, but Coulson calls my name I spin around, "Remember Ward, we won't remember you. Just pretend we are just meeting and go along with history."

And I turn around and leave the room.

* * *

After leaving the team, I train under Victoria Hand and find my time with May to be useful and gave me an advantage.

Once I graduate, I become a specialist who travels all the time. I am in France when I get a call from Maria Hill to come to her office for a particular assignment.

While there, she asks me questions about who I am and who my loyalty is belongs to. I answer honestly and say Shield. She smiles, and the door opens, and it is like I have gone back 10 years in time, because in the doorway is Phil Coulson.

I smile at the man who saved me but has no clue about his role in my life. He welcomes me to level 7, shakes my hand, and tells me I am a part of the team. Joy fills me, I finally get my team back.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While here is part 2, the last and finale installment. I hope you enjoy. Just so you know, I am a huge Skyeward supporter so that is where this part is going. So you have been warned. Let me know in the comments if I should write more stories for AOS. Only a few hours until the finale! I am scared. GOOD LUCK EVERYONE
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported this story with kudos, Comments and follows.

* * *

Take a Leap of Faith Part 2 (1.3K)

Coulson brings me to the bus, and it looks completely different, and I don't think it is from my memory. We climb the ramp and walk into the lab. Two scientists turn around, and I recognize them instantly. Fitz and Simmons. They look so young, and it makes me wonder how old the others were from my past. While Coulson introduces us, I must resist the urge to hug them, they are my family. One thing I notice that was not there before is the sexual tension between the two of them. Mmm, so they aren't together in this universe.

We make our exit of the lab and Coulson brings us further into the bus, on the way to my room, we pass May. I stop waiting for an introduction, but she keeps walking. Coulson then tells me I am the only specialist, and that May is only here to drive the bus. I nod, and we walk to my room. Once inside my bunk, I find my thoughts drifting to the missing members of the team. Where is Mac, Daisy, Yo-yo, and Deke? How long before they join the team?

I unpack my belongings, putting my books in the nightstand beside me. While tucking my clothes into the dressers strapped to the wall. Then I throw the board games that future Fitz told me I must bring if I saw Coulson again.

Once everything is away, I lay on my bed and pull the bus manual already on my nightstand and start reading. I am only a couple pages in when an alarm goes off. I rush outside and find the team around a table. Coulson tells me someone posting videos of a man with superpowers, and we have to bring the person in for questioning.

Only Coulson and I leave the bus and travel in an SUV through New York, until we get to the coordinates. We approach the van parked in the alley, and Coulson makes a movement to knock while my hand rests on my gun, ready to draw.

Coulson pulls the door open and throws a bag over the person's head and drags them out, handing them to me. The first thing I notice is the smell of vanilla and that this person is most likely a woman, by her jeans and height. We bring her into the SUV, and we drive away, funny enough she does not fight back, and things seem to be too easy in my mind.

We drag her into the bus and into the integration room. This is when we sit her down and cuff her to the table before ripping her hood off. Once her hood is off, I recognize her immediately. It's Daisy. With longer brown hair from the last time, I saw her. This time she does not glare at me, she smiles.

Coulson begins asking her questions, and I start to fade into my memories. I feel the hormones that I had suppressed then coming back. I find myself lost in my attraction to her, and it makes me happy that she is not mad at me this time.

I remain in my own thoughts until she tells us her name. Skye. Is all she says, and I find myself looking right into her eyes asking, "Only Skye? Doesn't seem believable, and no last name?"

She smiles at me again, "Only Skye, I don't like being held down by my past." I nod. Okay, so Daisy is now Skye. I find myself looking at her sleeves, trying to see if she is wearing gloves to help with her power, but there is nothing there.

Somehow Coulson allows her to stay on the bus, where she helps us find Mike Peterson, and with Fitz's help, I don't terminate him.

We do missions together as a team, and I find myself becoming Skye's SO. Which seems really backwards since she did help me train a few times. We start early, and this version of Daisy is not a morning person, and I find myself having to drag her out of bed.

Simmons, Skye, Fitz and myself find ourselves building a friendship. We play board games and watch movies together, just like we did in my past.

All is well until Skye ends up picking up the Asgardian Berserker, and suffers from the experience. We find her in the tunnel shaking, saying she's sorry. I take my shirt off and carry her, while May uses my shirt to hold the stick. Skye shivers beside me, and it pains me to see her like this.

I carry her to the bus and lay her in her bed. I am about to leave when I hear her whisper "stay," and I stop and crawl into bed with her. Gathering her into my arms. From that night forward, this is how we'd sleep. She opened up to me about what she saw and how she blames herself for watching one of her foster siblings beat up and not do anything. I share with her my family life and the well story. We hold each other tightly, hoping the demons don't crawl in.

Skye and I grow close, but I don't discover my feelings for her until after she's shot, and I am forced to watch her die. Coulson comes up with a plan to get the drug that saved him, and it works. I hand it to Simmons, and I am relieved when she starts breathing again and is no longer coding on the table. After a few minutes, Simmons tells us her vitals are rising. I sit beside her holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

I am almost asleep when suddenly a bunch of alarms go off. I open my eyes and look at her and find her looking at me. She is still pale, but she's smiling. I smile back, and I can't hold myself back, I kiss her forehead.

When I pull away, she looks at me with wide eyes, and I can't even believe what I did. She recovers before me and smiles. Then points to her mouth. I catch on and press my mouth gently to hers. Her tongue slips into my mouth, and I moan. I hear her hiss in pain as she tries to move her arm, and I pull away. She smiles and tells me I am her prince, giving her the kiss of life. I laugh and kiss her hand.

We try to keep our relationship hidden, but once Hydra exposes itself, we decide no more secrets. We tell the team, and they are supportive, but May becomes her new SO, which is okay with me.

With months of training, while trying to take down Hydra, we become perfect partners, romantically and working. Our relationship is going well until Skye gets kidnapped by a man who says he's her father. He traps her in the temple, and she goes through a transformation. This is why she finally gets her powers, and she is scared to hurt me. I take her to a safe house and let her release her powers, and manages to get them under control. When we return to base Fitz has gloves ready for her, so she does not continue to hurt herself. Once one, I kiss her hands, and she smiles.

She begins to lead her team of Inhumans, and I run my own division.

We survive Hive, the framework, space, and time travel. Once we met Deke at the lighthouse, I know I am almost caught up. After defending Daisy's sister and Sibyl, we remain at the lighthouse, unlike Fitz and Simmons, who now have a daughter to look after. We get married to everyone there, and only a few months later discover we are pregnant. I am on a mission when Dasiy calls me in a panic saying the baby is coming, Simmons makes a special trip out and delivers my baby girl, who we name Lily, deciding to keep with the flower names. Once she's born, we all take a photo together.

Daisy, Lily, Mac, Fitz, Deke, Dianna, Simmons, Coulson, Yo-yo, and May. All of us, a family.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Readers in my other stories On fanfiction would probably be confused to why this ended so happy, haha. I want Ward to get a good ending, instead of being possessed by Hive and being blown up. Ward and Skye/Daisy will forever be my fav ship and characters even if she has a happy life with Daniel who I do love.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, thank you for the support. I wanted it to be short and sweet, since we know the events of what happened, I did not want to retell the whole thing. Feel free to follow me on Instagram, user is vmarslover.  
> Hope to see all of you again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not an author, and I have no Beta. Ignore the spelling and grammar. I also, so not own Agents of Shield.


End file.
